


Other Smut Reuqests

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: Smut Requests [5]
Category: Broadchurch, Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Caught, F/M, Porn, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Smut Requests made on Wattpad
Relationships: John Tracy/Reader
Series: Smut Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666375
Kudos: 4





	Other Smut Reuqests

**Author's Note:**

> The tags will change as more requests are made over time.

I couldn’t stop looking at him. There was something oddly appealing about seeing him when he was actually on Earth, maybe it was the fact that he was _physically_ here and not just another holographic projection. Brains had designed a new tight fitting space suit for John so, the man himself had descended from Earth’s orbit and was now lingering in Brains workshop, with me sitting at the desk trying to work out how to safely increase the maximum possible speed that Thunderbird 3 could actually travel at without killing Alan.

“(Y/N). C… can you please, p- pull up the design for John’s suit?” I nodded in agreement and busied myself, sending the opened file to Brains’ tablet so he could study it. John was too busy looking at Brains to see me checking him out.

“Hmm, it must be something with its manufacturing,” I felt my tongue dart out of my mouth and wet my lips as I continued to watch. Brains was trying to get John to do something but John being as awkward in gravity as Brains is in space meant that he wasn’t doing a very good job at whatever Brains was asking but it did give me plenty of time to look at him in some delicious positions. The suit doesn’t leave anything to the imagination and I mean _anything_. I looked away quickly when John turned around; Brains now moving over to me.

“I-I need to go and col-collect something. Can you l-l-look over the suit and see if you c-can find the issue with the oxygen line?” I nodded again, talking having never really been my thing. It’s not that I can’t so much as I don’t. I don’t stammer, I am clear spoken and perfectly fluent in English but I just hate speaking.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to John, beginning my examination of the external tubing that was attached to the orange utility belt that John wears. With no clear issues on the tubing, I lowered down to my knees. Attached to the left side of John’s hips, where the belt was fitted to him, was a new compressed air module. The idea was that John would be able to be outside TB5 for longer without running out of air but it wasn’t working.

I began to fiddle with some of the wiring in the box after removing a panel and found that there was nothing wrong with the wiring so maybe it was how it had been attached. I wrapped my hands around the sides of the mechanism and pulled, the casing not coming off. I moved where I was kneeling and had to bite my lip not to look at what was literally right in front of my face but found myself grazing the edge of my hand along the outline of John’s cock before returning all of my attention to the mechanism and not the airy moan that escaped John’s lips. When the mechanism still wouldn’t move, I internally smirked and moved closer to John’s body, my breath more than certainly brushing over him and I could see that he was getting hard.

“Is that necessary?” I looked up at John when his voice broke. He immediately tried to cough before asking again. His cheeks were a light pink and his eyes were beginning to look glazed.

“I need to get the mechanism off but it isn’t coming off so yes. This is necessary so that you don’t die the next time you go EVA from Thunderbird 5,” I stated quietly. The first time I had spoken in nearly 6 months and I’m almost certain that was the second time I had ever spoken near John let alone to him.

John opened his mouth to say something but a small burst of courage washed through my veins and I laid a light kiss against his hardening member and relished in the surprised sound that John emitted while I continued to work on getting the mechanism off.

“I found the part,” I heard Brains call out, just as the mechanism finally came off of John’s utility belt. I passed the mechanism to Brains and pointed out that there was an attachment malfunction which meant that it wouldn’t pump oxygen into John’s suit before retreating back to my desk.

“Ah. You’re r-r-right, (Y/N). That shouldn’t be like that,” Brains began fixing the mechanism and reinstalled one of the smaller parts in the mechanism to be sure before reattaching it to John’s utility belt with ease and the red oxygen marker vanished, turning green and showing a full one hour’s worth of oxygen on the holograms around Brains and John.

I glanced up to see that John’s green eyes were still focused solely on me as I worked at my desk, finally figuring out something that might just work for TB3. As Brains began speaking, John reluctantly looked away and I went back to silently studying his body. A pang of heat rushed to my core as I thought about what he could do to me with his long fingers or his tongue, my mind dropping further into hell’s guttering when I imagined him naked and leaning over my body as he penetrated me.

“(Y/N). C-can you please run another diagnostic to m-m-make sure that there are no more issues?” I nodded a third time today, my eyes catching John’s green eyes before I looked away and focused on what I was doing.

I vaguely heard Brains say that he was going to go and begin some more work on TB2 but I heeded no attention to his words and kept working on the design for the new rocket propulsion that should work for TB3. I went to stand up from my seat to go tell Brains about my idea but fell straight back down when I found myself face to chest with John.

“How long have you been watching me?” I asked, my voice louder than normal. I swallowed the rest of my statement as I looked up at John’s eyes, the green was barely there but still so captivating, even though he was looking at me like I was the last woman on Earth.

“Since you were kneeling in front of me,” he muttered, red growing up along his neck and over his cheeks as what he had said embarrassed him. I found myself smirking a little when I realised it wasn’t what he had said so much as the memory of what I had done.

“How long would it take for you to get out of that?” I asked, pulling on the collar that wrapped tightly yet comfortably around his neck.

“Less than 5 minutes,” he was smiling nervously and excitedly as his brain worked out where I was going with my question.

“Your room?” I asked and his smile broadened.

“Soundproofed,” I briefly wondered why but decided that I could ask later. He stepped back from the chair and I stood up, heading for his room while he went and changed out of his suit. I smirked a little when I saw him jogging over to where he gets changed when he actually does come down to Earth but shook the thought from my head and continued the thankfully short walk over to the elevator and then John’s room is the first one on the left hand side of the hall.

I opened the door to John’s bedroom and removed my shoes as I looked around, completely unsurprised, to see that it was covered, wall to wall, with images, books and sketches of the planets, stars and asteroids. It was like he had tried to create space itself in his bedroom for when he came down to Earth. I happened to glance down and laughed when I saw that he had even gone so far as to make a holographic floor covering over the ceramics so that it looked like Earth was rotating in space below his feet.

“I can turn it off it annoys you,” I shook my head and turned to face John, seeing him remove his shoes and socks at the door and tossing them aside before closing the door behind him.

“That’s alright. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to see the Earth from space,” I admitted. John walked closer to me as I looked back down at the floor.

“You could come up to Thunderbird 5 with me,” I laughed and shook my head in reply, resting my hands against his chest when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“EOS would open an airlock on me out of jealousy if I did,” he smiled in an almost guilty way before nodding in agreement. I leaned up onto my toes and pressed my lips against his softly, savouring the feeling of reciprocation and the taste of some flavoured juice that lingered on his lips.

I slid my hands up his chest and over his shoulder, tangling my hands in his hair; his tongue tracing hesitantly over my bottom lip in a silent question. I parted my lips and moaned as I felt his tongue slightly enter my mouth. I removed my hands from his hair and began to unbutton his shirt and felt him mirror my movements.

I took a step backwards in the rough direction of the bed and prayed that I wouldn’t trip over anything. John pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine temporarily before turning me around so I could see where I was walking. I glanced over my shoulder to see him taking his shirt off. I could see his lean muscles moving as he moved his arms and shoulders, the sight sending pulses of static heat to my core and I shivered slightly. I needed to feel him over me and inside of me.

I reluctantly looked away and removed my clothes as I got closer to the bed, able to feel John’s eyes on me as I gave him a bit of a show. I was careful to not let him see my front as I removed my shirt and was very deliberate in how I took my bra off, still not letting him see anything other than my back. I leaned over more than was necessary and pulled my pants down carefully, making sure he got a good look at my covered ass and core, knowing there would be a wetness on my panties. I then leaned back up and stepped out of my pants before looking at him over my shoulder, his eyes were glued to me and I could see that he had stopped moving halfway through removing his briefs.

He stepped up behind me and kissed along my shoulder and up to my neck, his hands sliding down my sides and into my panties, pulling them down my hips and onto my thighs. I could feel him pressing his erection up against me while he continued to kiss along my neck. I smirked and moved my head, pushing him away from my neck slightly before grabbing my panties and pulling them down my legs, pushing my ass up against him. His hands gripped my hips tighter as he moved my hips to grind me up against him.

He let me go after a few moments and I stood up, stepping out of my panties and turning to look at him as I sat down on the edge of his bed, watching him as his eyes looked over my body and his hands worked on removing his briefs. I could feel myself salivating as I looked at his erection my heart picking up its pace and my core clenching around nothing almost painfully as I tried to imagine what was about to happen.

He stepped closer to the bed and carefully grabbed my legs, pulling them up off the floor and placing them on the bed. I scooted further onto his bed and lay with my head on both pillows, spreading my legs for him as he knelt on the bed.

John kissed my stomach and up along my body to my breasts, laying a small kiss to either in hesitation before he kissed up to my neck. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him and over me as he gently rested his body over mine, the head of his cock poking against my folds. I moaned in pleasure as I felt John push into my body, his lips still on my pulse point as he did. He made slow, deliberate thrusts into my body while he waited for me to adjust to him being inside of me an pushed himself up onto his elbows. I had a sense of déjà vu as I looked at his face and seeing his green eyes looking over me to make sure I wasn’t uncomfortable or in pain. There was a layer of sweat covering his chest as he continued to thrust in and out of my body, his fingers pinching and twisting my nipples as I tried to meet his thrusts.

I could feel a tightening feeling in my stomach, the sensation overwhelming as it grew stronger. John’s movements began to deteriorate from the controlled thrusts to more erratic. I tried to form a coherent sentence, trying to tell John I was about to cum but as he thrust in, he hit that sweet spot inside my core and I came, my core clenching around John as my back arched off the bed. I heard him swear once as he came inside of me, the sensation of his seed filling me a welcomed feeling.

John pulled out of my core and I could feel his seed dripping out of me, a strangely erotic feeling and I could see that he was enjoying watching it. A small smirk was playing at the corner of his mouth as his eyes lingered on my core, his hands holding my legs ajar so he could see. He smiled and looked away, laying down on his back next to me and pulling me closer to him. I sighed in content and rested my head on his chest, beginning to draw lines over his chest with my fingers, enjoying the post-coital bliss with him.

“Come up to Thunderbird 5 with me. I’ll make sure EOS behaves and it would be nice to be together more often. It would also mean I don’t have to worry about you changing you mind and choosing one of my brothers,” I laughed slightly and lifted my head to look down at John; he was serious.

“John,” “Please, (Y/N),” I closed my mouth when he cut me off, his eyes were pleading and I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, shaking my head in slight disbelief before looking him in the eyes again.

“Okay. But you do know that I’m yours. I have been since we started making out a few months ago,” I agreed, resting my head back on his chest as he hummed in remembrance. I resumed my drawings on his body for a few minutes as we just enjoyed being next to each other.

I was about to suggest that we either go have a shower and get dressed or climb under the covers in case his brother’s come looking for him when I heard someone at the door to John’s room. We both scrambled to try and get in the bed but failed to do so in time. Alan opened the door, looked at the both of us briefly before slamming the door shut. We could hear him running away from the room and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” John asked as he pulled back the covers for both of us and pulling them back up once we were both laying down.

“You do know that your grandma is about to find out?” I mused with a smile, both of us now well and truly under the bed covers. John sighed at the thought.

“Not until Scott finds out. Alan will tell him first which is how she’ll find out,” John explained and I felt my smile drop. Scott? Knowing I had sex with John?

“Oh, shit,”


End file.
